Sin compromiso
by Once L
Summary: Porque tal vez tener este tipo de "relación abierta" con Hibari y Mukuro ya no era bueno para Gokudera. Al menos… eso fue lo que comenzó a pensar él. — Yaoi. 1859 6959.


**Sin compromiso.**

 **Advertencias:** Ambientado en el Futuro (TYL!) Yaoi. Un poco de lime. Hibari/Gokudera/Mukuro (185969).

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, es obra absoluta de Amano Akira, no mía.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Gokudera y Hibari por fin han regresado a la base Vongola luego de una semana en Italia en una misión en conjunto.

Como es de esperarse del Guardián más fuerte de la familia y de la Mano Derecha del Décimo Vongola luego de diez años, la misión ha sido un éxito y han conseguido otra alianza más.

En este momento, ambos guardianes se adentran a la base por la entrada principal caminando uno al lado del otro en silencio. Hibari no obstante, mira de reojo a Gokudera Hayato queriendo hacer una parada antes de ver a Sawada Tsunayoshi y es que sabe que no volverá a ver al Italiano hasta varios días después, y eso, porque termina él mismo buscándolo y acorralándolo en alguna esquina del inmenso lugar.

Así que ahora parece un buen momento para _morderlo hasta la muerte,_ de nuevo.

—Hayato…

—¡Kyo-san, Gokudera-san!

Lo que fuera que el ex prefecto le fuera a decir es interrumpido por Kusakabe Tetsuya al ir hacia ellos al divisarlos en el pasillo.

—¡Bienvenidos de nuevo! —Les dice a modo de saludo, centrándose después en el asunto que tanto lo ha estado preocupando los últimos dos días y ya no puede posponer más—. ¡Kyo-san, hemos tenido problemas con el pedido que hizo! ¡El hombre con el que contactó no…!

Al ver Gokudera que éste es un asunto de Hibari quiere continuar con su camino pues él tiene muchas cosas que hacer ahora que ha vuelto a la base.

—Hibari, me iré adelantando para ver al Décimo y darle mi reporte.

—Espera, herbívoro... —se centra en él para que no se vaya—. Sólo espera un momento y…

—¿Kyo-san? —Kusakabe sigue esperando su respuesta, su orden.

—Descuida…

Demasiado tarde. El de ojos verdes continúa con su camino y se disculpa brevemente al alzar el portafolio negro que lleva sin llegar a girarse en ningún momento llevando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Y es que, se siente bien volver a casa luego de una misión exitosa.

—Hayato —Pese a su llamado, el mencionado no se gira ni se detiene.

Ahora su prioridad es ver al Décimo, le tiene buenas noticias después de todo y eso no puede esperar.

Al ver que Gokudera-san sigue con su camino, Kusakabe retoma el tema.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces, Kyo-san?

Sus palabras distraen a Hibari, volteando a verlo a él y luego a la _Tormenta_ que sigue alejándose por el largo pasillo.

Rayos. Este es un asunto que tiene que atender de inmediato le guste o no. Bueno, ya se asegurará de estar a solas con el herbívoro luego de informarle a Sawada Tsunayoshi sobre su propio reporte.

—Kusakabe, quiero que busques…

 _"¿Eh?"._ —Él mismo se interrumpe al notar algo.

¿Pero qué ha pasado? El herbívoro rebelde —la costumbre no se le quita— desaparece de su vista en cuestión de segundos. Ahora ya no está en el pasillo, aunque no ha llegado todavía a su destino.

Y para eso, existe una explicación. Una, que Hibari desconoce de momento.

—¡Pero qué rayos…!

Luego de sentir como alguien lo jala del brazo, lo mete a la habitación que tiene a un lado y ver quién es, Gokudera frunce ligeramente el ceño al liberarse de su agarre y acomodarse el traje que el idiota le está arrugando.

—Oh, eres tú.

—Kufufufu~ —Mukuro se ríe divertido al verlo—. ¿A quién más esperabas, Gokudera Hayato?

Como respuesta, el de ojos verdes suspira, cansado. No quiere discutir, ni pelear, ni tener nada que ver en este momento con Rokudo Mukuro, tiene un pendiente por hacer y se lo hace saber a su manera.

—¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado y tengo que ver al Décimo.

— _Oya oya_ , ¡pero qué frío! —Camina hacia él, acorralándolo lentamente contra la pared. Sus ojos, no dejan de verlo en ningún momento, y tampoco a su boca. Hayato nota esto—. Y pensar que en cuanto escuché que habías vuelto deje todo y vine a verte.

Ambos se miran fijamente, detallando el Guardián de la Tormenta en la mirada y sonrisita maliciosa que el bastardo tiene. Sabe que está en plan "seductor" y eso le provoca un ligero escalofrío pues sigue sin acostumbrarse a ello. Y más, cuando sabe lo que el idiota busca.

—¿Me extrañaste? Porque yo sí, _Hayato_ ~. —Sin querer perder más tiempo, Mukuro elimina la distancia que los separa para besar con pasión sus labios.

¡Dios! Se moría de ganas por hacer esto y ahora que lo ha hecho no parará. Extrañó tanto esos labios, ese cuerpo y a él, que quiere hacerlo ahí mismo. Ponerse "al corriente" luego de su ausencia por toda una semana.

—¡Por supuesto que… no! —Le dice Hayato entre beso y beso, tratando de apartarlo y sin llegar a conseguirlo siquiera. ¿Acaso sabe el idiota qué horas son? No pasa del medio día y él se pone en _éste_ plan, con estas _ganas_.

—¿En serio? —Le sonríe más al tomarlo del mentón—. Yo creo que estás mintiendo. Kufufufu~. —Vuelve a eliminar la distancia que los separa, correspondiendo poco después Gokudera el gesto porque es inevitable no hacerlo y dejarse llevar.

El _Cabeza de Piña_ hoy está más impaciente y apasionado que nunca y él sólo puede pegarse más a su cuerpo y seguir besándolo por la lucha del control de éste. Una bienvenida así no está del todo mal.

Aunque pronto dejan sólo de besarse para ahora Mukuro atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo, tocarle sin descaro alguno el trasero y aprisionarlo más contra la pared y él. Gokudera Hayato lo está volviendo loco. Quiere hacerlo suyo ahora mismo, y eso hará.

—Hey, espe…ra —la _Tormenta_ trata de detenerlo al ver cómo le quita la chaqueta entre beso y beso y la deja a un lado arrumbada junto con el portafolio. Eso, y sentir como algo duro se le clava con insistencia en su pierna y por supuesto que sabe qué es—. Te estás excitando… muy rápido.

—Es tu culpa —le besa esta vez el cuello, centrándose en deshacerle la corbata que lleva para luego comenzar a desabrocharle la camisa de vestir tinta y ya de paso, quitarle también el cinturón. Se muere por tener su hombría entre sus dedos—. Kufufufu~ —hace una breve pausa para mirarlo divertido—. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

—¡I-Idiota! —Hayato simplemente desvía su mirada hacia otro lado, ligeramente avergonzado de estar en esa situación con él y obvio, no querer hacer nada al respecto. ¿Por qué lo haría si se siente tan bien?

— _Oya oya~_. ¿Qué es esto?

Al escucharlo baja su vista, notando las marcas de besos y mordiscos que tiene en su cuerpo al despojarle Mukuro por fin de la camisa. Eso no estaba ahí ayer.

—Parece que alguien tocó lo que es mío mientras yo estaba aquí, ¿eh?

El ceño de Gokudera se frunce un poco y se molesta.

—¡Ése idiota! —Gruñe, cansado de la maldita obsesión que Hibari tiene por morderlo —literal— y dejarle marcas en el cuerpo.

—Bueno… —el ilusionista no repara mucho en ello, lo pasa por alto pero sólo por un motivo y se ríe—. Kufufufu~. Parece ser que tendré que borrar yo mismo estas huellas, ¿cierto? —Lo besa, haciendo su propio camino descendente para besarlo aquí y allá. Para dejar algunos chupetones que lo marcan como suyo y no de ése carnívoro arrogante.

—¡Hey! —Al sentir lo que está haciendo trata de detenerlo. Y es que la idea de tener más marcas no le hace mucha gracia. ¿Y si alguien más las ve? No quiere dar explicaciones ni preocupar a nadie.

—Hayato... —Mukuro se deja llevar.

Pero entonces, alguien más entra a la habitación.

—Rokudo Mukuro. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Al escuchar esa voz, el mencionado deja de besar a Gokudera y él, de tratar de apartarlo, tomándose el primero su tiempo para mirar hacia atrás, para girarse y verlo. Su sonrisa burlona no desaparece en ningún momento.

—Kufufufu~ —por fin lo mira—. ¿Tú que crees, Hibari Kyoya?

Su respuesta, sólo consigue que el Guardián de la Nube se enoje más y lo amenace con una de sus tonfas.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte —le dice, llevándolo en segundos contra la pared rozando apenas al de ojos verdes que se queda estupefacto en su sitio.

—Oya, oya~ —Él lo detiene con su tridente al hacer que aparezca y bloquea su ataque como si nada—. Ya lo veremos.

—¡Hey! ¡Qué creen que están haciendo, idiotas! —Luego de reaccionar, Gokudera trata de separarlos y hacer que no se maten en ese mismo momento y lugar.

Aunque con ellos… siempre ha sido igual. Desde hace diez años atrás están peleando a la menor oportunidad que tienen y eso parece que nunca cambiará.

No obstante, ambos ignoran las palabras de la Mano Derecha de Tsunayoshi y continúan con su disputa de armas y guerra de miradas porque ninguno de los dos se mueve de su puesto ni terminan su ataque ante el bloqueo del otro. Hibari, harto de que Rokudo Mukuro siga metiéndose y tocando a su herbívoro y Mukuro, fastidiado de haber sido interrumpido por el ex prefecto del Comité de Disciplina. Ah~, y tan bien que se la estaba pasando con Gokudera Hayato… no se le olvida que aún tiene un ligero problema entre las piernas.

—Deja a mi herbívoro de una vez —le vuelve a amenazar Kyoya, haciéndolo reír por su comentario.

—Kufufufu~. ¿Tu herbívoro?

—Ya me oíste —le dice serio y sin cambiar en ningún momento su expresión.

—Kufufufu~ —se vuelve a reír, mirándolo después burlón—. Lo siento, Hibari Kyoya… pero si hay alguien que debe de dejar de jugar con mi lindo y sexy _juguete_ ese eres tú.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Una venita palpita en su sien.

—¿Juguete? —Cuestiona molesto Gokudera, pero no lo suficiente para que ambos guardianes le presten atención.

—Lo que oíste —repite el ilusionista con calma—. Que Gokudera Hayato me pertenece a mí, y no a ti… así que deja de una vez por todas de marcarlo como tuyo, ¿quieres? Es molesto y de mal gusto.

El aura del Guardián de la Nube no hace más que acrecentarse y volverse oscura. Su tonfa se clava con más fuerza sobre su garganta y Mukuro ni se mueve, ni se inmuta por la presión.

Las cosas se están saliendo de control.

—¡Hibari! —El Italiano trata de detenerlo y apártalo del otro Guardián pero no puede. El de cabellos negros parece una gran roca y para el colmo, está enojado. Eso nunca ha sido bueno para nadie.

—No te metas en esto herbívoro, y tú —mira al Guardián de la Niebla con verdadero odio en sus ojos—. Te morderé hasta la muerte.

Mukuro detiene el golpe de su segunda tonfa al bloquearlo con su tridente de nuevo y alejar la primera de sí, pero ni uno ni otro se aleja lo suficiente como para dar por finalizada la disputa.

— _Oya oya_ ~. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Veámoslo entonces.

Ambos se van a lanzar contra el otro en cuestión de segundos y Gokudera no quiere eso. Bueno, su Décimo no quiere otra pelea de ese par y por ende, él tampoco, por lo que interviene otra vez pero armado.

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos! —Les apunta con su _Flame Arrow_ antes de que empiecen a pelear de nuevo, distrayéndoles la imagen que tienen de él: una, sin camisa y con el pantalón a medio desabrochar, con el cabello revuelto y expresión seria, y para rematar, con un arma apuntándoles. En una oración: muy sexy, provocador y peligroso. Aunque Hayato no es consciente de su estado.

Tiene cosas más serias en la cabeza, como detener a ambos guardianes.

—¡No permitiré que empiecen con otra de sus peleas y mucho menos aquí! ¿Qué no son conscientes del poco espacio que hay o qué? —Él mismo está casi tocando la pared con su espalda al alejarse un poco para apuntarles con su arma. Vaya lugar al que el _Cabeza de Piña_ lo arrastró. Un pequeño cuarto de servicio apenas e iluminado.

—Herbívoro... —Es Hibari el que se recupera primero de la impresión, queriendo terminar pronto con esto para llevarse a Hayato al lado de su base y hacerlo suyo—. Te dije que no te metas.

—Mi sexy Gokudera Hayato~ —le sonríe un poco más Rokudo—. No te preocupes, terminaré pronto con esto para continuar donde nos quedamos. Espérame un poco más, ¿sí?

—Hn —Kyoya alza de nuevo su tonfa—. No permitiré que termines nada con mi herbívoro.

—Kufufufu~. Tú sólo obsérvame, Hibari Kyoya.

—¡Ustedes dos! —Una venita aparece en su frente al escucharlos. Al seguir peleándose por eso, por ver a quién le pertenece. No lo tolera más—. ¡¿Qué parte de "relación sin compromiso" es la que no entendieron?! ¡No soy de ninguno de los dos! ¿Me oyen?

Hibari y Mukuro lo miran fijamente, Gokudera Hayato sigue sin cambiar de parecer. Sin querer aceptar que entre ellos —la _Tormenta_ y Kyoya. No, la _Tormenta_ y Mukuro— hay algo más que sexo, y ni siquiera el tiempo que llevan en ese tipo de "relación abierta" ni lo que han pasado juntos son suficientes para hacer que se dé cuenta de que hay algo más.

Sí, Gokudera fue claro desde el principio cuando años atrás, cuando todavía estaban en secundaria, de alguna forma terminó besándose con el prefecto para terminar ese mismo día en su cama y volverse a repetir aquello una y otra vez.

No obstante, él no quería una relación con nadie, no tenía tiempo para eso —en su mente sólo estaba el Décimo y su aún nulo trabajo como Mano Derecha— y Hibari lo aceptó porque en ese entonces le parecía bien, él tampoco buscaba ni quería una relación. Sería sólo sexo y nada más…

… pero entonces, algo cambió con el correr de los meses y después con los años, hasta que Kyoya se dio cuenta de eso y comenzó a ver al herbívoro rebelde como suyo. Lo quería para sí mismo y que fuera únicamente de él y de nadie más.

Al principio de todo eso no le molestó ni se preocupó en absoluto porque sabía que él era el único con el que el herbívoro se acostaba; lo conocía más, y hasta pasaban situaciones agradables que nunca se imaginó vivir con él, pero entonces… cuatro años después, el maldito de Mukuro Rokudo salió de Vindice, regresó a Namimori y se dio cuenta al instante de que algo sentía por el herbívoro rebelde y ahí fue cuando todo comenzó. Cuando el _"Cabeza de Piña"_ como su herbívoro lo llamaba, empezó a mostrar interés e invertir tanto tiempo como esfuerzo en atraer su atención con el único propósito de fastidiarlo y sacarlo de sus casillas, ¡y vaya que su retorcido plan al final funcionó!

Porque un par de meses después, el maldito de Mukuro había conseguido acostarse con su herbívoro y hasta fue a restregárselo feliz en la cara. Hayato no se lo negó cuando se lo preguntó y aprovechó para recordarle que lo que ellos tenían era una relación sin compromiso y que podían acostarse o salir con quienes quisieran; lo de ellos no era exclusivo y tampoco tenían porque tener ese tipo de conversación.

Hibari trató de decirle que no era así, y que era y siempre sería su herbívoro, y que quería otro tipo de relación con él, que fuera únicamente suyo, pero la _Tormenta_ no se lo permitió; seguía sin estar interesado en salir formalmente con alguien —y ahora tiempo ya no tenía— así que él medio aceptó su decisión. Era eso, o perderlo en ese instante.

Desde entonces, Rokudo Mukuro se sumó a la ecuación de ellos dos volviéndose aquello una especie de extraño triángulo amoroso donde lo único que tenían en común era el sexo sin compromiso con el Guardián de la Tormenta.

Desde el punto de vista del ilusionista... las cosas no diferían mucho del Guardián de la Nube. Si bien era cierto que en un principio sólo se acercó a Gokudera Hayato para hacer enojar y molestar a Hibari Kyoya, aquello cambió cuando empezó a notar ciertas cosas en el de ojos verdes que llamaron su atención; que le gustaron.

Detalles, que eran interesantes o divertidos, y que lo sorprendían al no esperárselos en alguien como él. Que el bombardero fuera atractivo y se volviera cada vez más guapo y serio fue algo que no pudo pasar desapercibido ante sus ojos, y tampoco, las ganas que fueron creciendo dentro de su ser de hacerlo suyo y poseerlo de una forma muy diferente como había hecho tiempo atrás al tratar de obtener el cuerpo de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Así que después de un tiempo y esfuerzo, de mucha insistencia sobre todo, es que consiguió acostarse con él. Y le gustó. No sólo había conseguido fastidiar en gran manera al carnívoro arrogante sino que, Hayato era un gran amante que para su sorpresa toleraba su _pasión_ en la cama, así que se obsesionó con él. Y ahí estaban, después de muchos años, aun teniendo sexo candente y desenfrenado.

Pero al verse Hayato en esta situación, en este momento, ya no piensa que fuera lo mejor. No, para la Familia. No para él, y en definitiva... no, para Hibari Kyoya o Mukuro Rokudo.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó este tipo de relación con ellos. ¿De verdad era sólo sexo?

Ya no está tan seguro... aunque no por eso tiene que soportar esta escena. Esta disputa entre los dos Guardianes que puede afectar a la Familia, y por su culpa. Tiene que terminar con esto.

—¿Saben qué? —De pronto está cansado. ¿O es el viaje de regreso el que le pasa la factura de su cansancio? Sea como sea su ánimo cambia y su enojo se apaga—. ¡Olvídenlo! ¡Hagan lo que quieran, pero afuera de la base! No me importa —Guarda su _Flame Arrow_ , arreglándose después la ropa; cerrándose el pantalón y abotonándose la camisa ante dos pares atentos de ojos que lo miran.

¿Qué ha pasado con sus gritos, con sus ganas de detenerlos, con su estado de ánimo? Ni Mukuro ni Hibari se lo explican... y por eso mismo es que dejan de pelear. Ambos bajan sus armas, toman un poco de espacio entre ellos y se centran en él.

—Herbívoro...

—Gokudera Hayato...

—No —interrumpe a ambos, juntando su saco y su portafolio con papeles—. Yo... —los mira a ambos con una expresión decaída, quizá hasta triste. Y es que no puede verlos más en este momento—, tengo que ver al Décimo —es todo lo que les dice, dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de ahí.

—Hayato —Hibari lo retiene del brazo al pasar a su lado. ¿Qué está pasando?

Y él le sonríe con una pequeña sonrisa forzada ante su acto.

—No tardes mucho en ir a ver al Décimo, Hibari... —y se suelta de su agarre para marcharse. Aunque no es tan fácil hacerlo.

—Gokudera Hayato —Mukuro se enoja un poco más, impidiendo que se vaya. ¿De verdad cree que las cosas las va a dejar así?

—No —sigue insistiendo tajante, con un dolor de cabeza real—, tengo cosas que hacer. Y si no mal recuerdo... tú también, Mukuro; y Chrome no es la que debe hacerlas así que hazlas, ya —y ahí está, ese tono de Mano Derecha. De estoy hablando en serio.

—Kufufufu~ —él sólo sonríe exasperado porque no puede creer que le haya dicho esto. Bien, cómo quiera.

—Oh, y sólo para que quede claro... —los mira sobre su hombro—; no voy a volver a tener sexo con ninguno de los dos. Esto se acabó —Dicho esto, ahora sí sale del cuarto y se va.

Dejando a unos extrañados Guardianes de la Nube y la Niebla en silencio que terminan de asimilar sus palabras. Sus reacciones son inmediatas.

—¡Hayato!

—¡Gokudera Hayato!

Salen de ahí, sólo para ver cómo el Guardián de la Tormenta se aleja por el largo pasillo sin girarse o detenerse.

En serio, ¿qué diablos pasa hoy con Gokudera Hayato? Eso es lo que ambos guardianes se mueren por saber.

Continuará...

* * *

Por fin pude terminar este capítulo que he tenido por años en mi cabeza. ¡Y me encanta! Yo misma estoy emocionada e intrigada. Este triángulo amoroso me puede, lo amo, por siempre.

Muchas gracias por leerlo y comentar. ¿Ustedes qué creen que pasará? Yo, soy toda oídos.

Nos vemos.


End file.
